


Out With the Old, In With the New

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Out With the Old, In With the New

"You are sure you wish to dissolve your civil union?" the man behind the desk asked both Severus and Harry.

Harry watched as Severus signed the papers. He remembered how happy they'd been when they decided to get a civil union, that the government would recognise their relationship.

His chest was tight as he signed his own name at the bottom. He hated doing it but it was for the best.

"Gentleman," the official said, shaking their hands in turn. "Best of luck."

They walked in silence out into the corridor, then stopped and faced each other.

Severus's lips twitched.

~*~

Harry grinned, his heart filled with joy. "Now we can get married. Properly."

"It's ridiculous that we had to dissolve our previous legal relationship to begin another one," Severus said with a huff. "Surely they could have just converted the document."

Harry reached for Severus's nape and pulled him into a brief kiss. It wouldn't do to be thrown out before they were done.

"Marriage licenses are on the third floor," he said when they broke apart.

"After you," Severus said.

"Together," Harry said, taking Severus's hand and leading him toward an even better future than he could have imagined.


End file.
